But Im a Girl
by slashblack89
Summary: In this story Goku finds out Frieza is a Woman, a very sad one at that. find out how Goku plans on "cheering" the unhappy tyrant up Warning: contains Sex amd graphic scenes. do not read if you are easily offended or do not like sex. you have been warned.


For the record: I do not own Dragon ball z. Akira toriyama does. This is just a Fan fiction story I wrote. In this story I made Frieza a female. I know it's weird but please work with me here. This story also contains sex so please do not read if you get offended easily or do not like sex. You have been warned so I will not be held responsible. Enjoy

**But I'm a girl….**

Goku stood and Faced Frieza. Frieza was a female alien tyrant. She had powder white skin, with Purple sections on her head arms chest and legs. Frieza also had huge titties with purple puffy nipples. She had black lips, purple eye shadow and black mascara and a sexy little mole on her face (the sexy little ones that some of the hot chicks have) and a nice fat supple ass to match the nice image. Goku and Frieza were fighting. They were on a planet fighting. The planet was destroyed in the process. There was lava, patches of land and cracked rocks everywhere. The 2 fighters were beaten up but still continue to fight.

"Give it up Frieza" Goku said in his super saiyan form "you have no chance of winning this fight". Frieza was getting mad and rushed at Goku. Goku used his speed to dodge Frieza and elbow her in the back. Frieza screamed in pain. "You foolish monkey" Frieza said "you will not stop me from being galaxy queen". "You mean galaxy 'king'" Goku corrected. "You ignorant Monkey" Frieza snapped "I'm a female. Didn't the titties and Body shape give me away?". "No" Goku said as he calmed down. His hair turned back to black and his green eyes turned back to black. Goku landed on the ground.

Frieza got angry. "What on earth are you doing?" She yelled. "I have honor" Goku said "I'm not going to fight a woman." he began to walk away. Frieza got angry she then tried to charge at Goku. Goku grabbed her arm. Freeza angrily tried to struggle. "I'm not going to fight you" Goku said. "We already started" Frieza said "you can't quit". "I didn't know you were a woman then" Goku said "besides why do you want to destroy planets and kill people anyway?" "You really want to know?" Frieza asked. "Sure" Goku answered "I asked didn't I?" Goku let Frieza go. She turned and took 2 steps away from Goku. "It's because I'm horny" Frieza said. "Huh?" Goku asked "that's it?" Frieza looked embarrassedly toward the ground. "Why don't you get laid then?" Goku said "it's not that hard."

"Who would want me" Frieza asked "I'm very old. I tried to make men fuck me but they all refused so I eliminated them.". "Maybe you don't get lucky because of the way you are" Goku said "try being nice. You're not ugly. You're a very beautiful woman alien…thing. I'm sure you'll find someone". Frieza smiled. She turned around. "You really think so?" Frieza asked. "Yeah" Goku said "and you have nice chest bubbles. Guys like those". "They're called breast" Frieza said. "Yeah" Goku said "they're nice." Goku rubbed Friezia's breast and she blushed. He rubbed the Purple soft nipples in her chest. "you know how to make a old woman feel young" Frieza said.

"Old?" Goku asked "you keep saying you're old. How old are you?". "I'm over 70" Frieza said sadly. Goku walked up to Frieza and held her chin up. "You're not an ugly old woman at all" He said "you don't like a day past 25". Frieza blushed harder. "You're just saying that" she said. "No I mean it" Goku said. Frieza blushed. She jumped up and kissed Goku on the lips. At first Goku was a little hesitant but then he started kissing back. The 2 kissed for a while. "Take this off" Frieza said as she pulled Goku's ripped blue shirt off. She also took his orange pants off. Goku was naked. "You have sucked a nice body" Frieza said as she trained her black long fingernails across Goku's chest. "You got big strong muscles" Frieza said. "I train a lot" Goku said. Frieza smiled. She also looked down at Goku's dick. "Oh and such a nice Penis" Frieza said as she grabbed it "I haven't sucked a Penis in so long. It makes my pussy wet." She looked back at Goku. "May I?" Frieza asked. "Sure I guess" Goku answered.

Frieza kissed Goku again and dropped down to her knees. She began sucking Goku's dick. She looked up at him with her beautiful, seductive, eve shadow covered eyes. Goku smiled back down on her. Frieza took it deep in her throat. She then began sucking Goku really fast. Goku strained. It felt so good. He never received head that well from no woman.

"Ahhhhhh" Goku yelled. Frieza sucked faster and yelled louder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He yelled. His eyes got white and his hair began to change back golden. His eyes turned green. He was a super saiyan again. Frieza continued sucking. She licked her luscious black lips at Super saiyan Goku and licked his dick tip. Super saiyan Goku picked Frieza up and turned her upside down in a 69 position. He grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled on them as he licked her pussy. Frieza sucked his dick. The 2 moaned and continued to pleasure each other. Frieza sucked the fuck out of Super Saiyan goku's dick and finished it off by giving it a kiss. "You ready for this?" Super saiyan Goku asked. "I been ready" Frieza answered. Super saiyan Goku laid Frieza down. He stuck his dick in her Pussy. Frieza grunted. "What's the matter?" Super saiyan Goku asked. "Nothing much" Frieza answered "it's just been a long time since the last time a dick has been in here. It's just a little tight."

Super saiyan Goku smiled. He began to hump Frieza's pussy. Frieza moaned. "I forgot how good this feels" she said as Super saiyan Goku humped her "you may hump faster if you wish". Super saiyan Goku began fucking Frieza faster and faster. He fucked her so hard that the 2 of them let off energy. The ground began to cave in. Super saiyan Goku was hammering Frieza. His yellow energy skyrocketed. "That's right" Frieza said "fuck me you fucking monkey." Super saiyan Goku slammed his dick into Frieza's pussy harder and harder. There was a huge hole in the floor.

Goku picked Frieza up and held her in his arms as he continued fucking her. Frieza wanted Goku to go in her deeper. She began pushing back on him. The 2 went through Rock Mountains and almost fell into the lava. "We'll have to be careful" Super saiyan Goku said "we almost fell in that Lava"

The 2 did doggy style. Super Saiyan Goku had his Dick in Frieza's ass. He pulled her by the shoulders and slammed his dick into her ass really hard. "Oh my" Frieza cried out as she blushed. "You fucking naughty little bitch" Super Saiyan Goku said. "Uh-huh" Frieza moaned in agreement as she got fucked. "You like to be bad" Super saiyan Goku said as he fucked Frieza. "Yeah baby yeah." Frieza said as she held her mouth open in pleasure. Super saiyan Goku continued to fuck Frieza. "You me fucking you huh?" "I love it" Frieza said. Super saiyan Goku slammed his dick harder into Frieza. She had to gasp deeply for air.

Super saiyan Goku gave his saiyan powers a rest. He turned back into regular Goku. Goku continued to fuck Frieza in her ass. She moaned and letted him. Goku flew the 2 into more rocks. He slammed his dick into Frieza harder and Harder. He wanted her to remember this fucking. "Oh god honey this feels so fucking good." Frieza said as she let Goku Fuck her. After slamming Each other around Goku laid down and Frieza rode on his dick. She moaned loudly as she rode on it. Goku rubbed up and down her Body. Her big titties swung to and fro as Frieza rode him. "I'm about to Cum" Frieza said. Goku grinded her even harder on his dick. "Yeah yeah." Frieza yelled. Goku closed his eyes tightly and grinded Frieza on his dick harder and harder. The 2 shared an orgasm as they exploded. Goku shot a bunch of hot Cum into Frieza. "Yes baby yes" Frieza moaned "oh god ahhhhhhhhh". Goku held onto Frieza as he continued to fill her up.

The 2 then looked at each other. Goku got his clothes back on. "You're going to be a good girl aren't you?" Goku asked. Frieza smiled "of course" she answered "when we get married I'll mellow out." "Married?" Goku asked. "Yes you buffoon" Frieza said "you didn't think you was going to fuck me and get away with it did you?" "I kind of did" Goku said. Goku then got serious. "I can't marry you. I got a family back home already." Frieza got mad. "You…..motherfucker…. Monkey" Frieza said. She squeezed her hand until purple blood came out. Goku walked away. "I'm sorry" Goku said as he began to walk away.

"If I can't have you…NOBODY CAN" Frieza yelled. She shot a huge red beam out of her hard at Goku. Goku turned around. "You bitch" He yelled. Goku quickly transformed into super Saiyan Goku and shot a Bigger and more powerful beam back at Frieza. Frieza was horrified to see the beam come at her. She was swallowed by it and killed. Super Saiyan Goku flew away. "I wonder what Chi Chi is cooking" He asked himself

**The End**


End file.
